The present disclosure relates to a display unit including a light emitting element such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) element, to a method of manufacturing such a display unit, and to an electronic apparatus including such a display unit.
In a display unit using a light emitting element such as an organic EL element, typically, an interlayer insulating film (an organic insulating film) is so provided as to cover a thin film transistor (TFT). The organic insulating film allows water to easily pass therethrough. Therefore, moisture infiltrates through the organic insulating film from outside, which causes deterioration of an organic layer of the organic EL element. This results in deterioration of light emission luminance or light emission defect such as occurrence of dark spots, which may cause degradation of reliability with time.
Therefore, an organic EL display unit having a structure in which a separation groove is provided on the organic insulating film as described above to separate the organic insulating film into a display region and an outer region, or a structure in which an end of the organic insulating film is selectively removed to separate the organic insulating film into the display region and the outer region, in a peripheral region (a bezel region) of the display region, has been proposed (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-281380, 2006-54111, 2008-283222, 2012-150901). By these methods, diffusion of moisture from outside to the display region through the organic insulating film is suppressed.